


The Avengers and a Betrayed Percy

by halfblood10101



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfblood10101/pseuds/halfblood10101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy is betrayed an hart broken. Then he meets Steve Rogers in the park. Will he learn to love again? And what will happen with a new threat on the horizon. Percy/Steve fan fiction. Don't like don't read. My first one be nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Hey everyone this is my first fan fiction tell me how it is. Enjoy!  
> I do NOT own Percy Jackson or the Avengers

Percy's POV

I was walking down the street to central park. It was my favorite place to go after Mom died and Camp betrayed me. I loved the way everything looked as if the world was perfect. I go to sit down on a bench near the lake covered in leaves from the trees near by. As I'm sitting there a man walks up. He had blond hair, muscles that I could see through his shirt, and the most dazzling blue eyes I had ever seen.

"Hi, do you mind if I sit here?" he asked. "No. I don't mind it would be nice to have some company. Nobody ever wants to talk to me, and if they do they're just mad at me for something and are yelling not even talking," I replied having no clue why I told that much to a stranger. It would rather like to have someone besides my boss, Tony Stark,and his girlfriend, Pepper Potts, not yell at me so that could be why or it could be because I want to have a friend. "Why would people come up to you just to yell at you?" he asked sitting down looking curious. "Oh, they usually are just jealous that I'm my boss's assistant even though I've only been working there for two years." I say looking to my feet.

He looks at me real hard those blue eyes seemingly looking into my soul. As if trying to decide if I'm exaggerating or not. "You've been through a lot of stuff haven't you… What's your name anyway?" he asked. "Oh. Sorry I'm Percy Jackson and you are?" "Steve Rogers. Pleasure to meet you Percy," Steve replied.

"This has been the best conversation I've had with someone other than my boss or his girlfriend in a really long time. Thanks," I told him. He frowns at me and says "You shouldn't have so many conversations that are bad to thank someone when you have a good one." "Yeah I shouldn't but I do,"I say looking at the ground. I look at my watch and see that I have ten minutes to get back to Stark Industries. "I have to get back to work my lunch break is almost up. Do you think that we could meet up again some time Steve?" I ask. " Yeah that would be awesome," he replied. "Awesome. Meet me at the Little Caesars two blocks from here on tomorrow at 6:00." I tell him. "Bye Percy. I'll be there." Steve calls as I walk away. I turn to wave at him.  
Steve's POV

I was walking through central park when I saw the most intriguing man I had ever seen. His black hair was messed up just enough where it didn't look like does it on purpose but didn't leave his bed and do nothing to it, he was also had this tan that was amazing. When I started talking to him I was amazed by his eyes. They were bright green and had this look of power but held so much sadness.  
After we talked a bit he told me to meet him at the pizza place two blocks from the park before he went back to work. I'm definitely going to meet him there. It would be nice to be around someone who doesn't know who I am. It's quite annoying to have people who practically grovel at your feet.  
I hope his life gets better. Nobody his age should have eyes that have that much sadness.

 

Percy's POV

When I get back to Stark industries Tony sees me and runs over to meet me. When he sees the happy look on my face he stops and studies me. Then he exclaims "OH MY GOD! You met someone! You have you tell me all about them!" Then started to pull me towards his office area that was more like a hang out than an office.

Once we got there he practically threw me onto one of his awesome chairs giving me an expectant look. "What?" I ask him. "You obviously met someone and I want to know about this mystery person because you are like my best friend and I want you to be safe," he says.

"Oh well the mystery person is a he. He was really polite, he had these amazing blue eyes, his hair was blond, and he had very defined muscles," I tell Tony. "Well do you plan on seeing him again? Because if you do I need to know when I can't get a hold of you," he says looking at me with a mischievous look in his eyes. "Well I told him to meet me at Little Caesars tomorrow." I tell him. He looks at me and says,"I'm happy that you have met someone. Now I can have someone to tell all of your most embarrassing times to." he says acting like a child.


	2. Chapter 2

So I don't know how to change chapter one so I'm making a new story same title but better story

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Did ya’ll like it I hope you did please review tell me how I did constructive criticism please. This is my first one have a nice day and I will finish this no matter what even if I rewrite it I will finish it. Have a nice day. Bye!
> 
>  
> 
> A/N Do you guys want me to rewrite this at a slower pace because if you do I can do it and will have it up in maybe a week depending on how school affects me.
> 
> \- Half-Blood10101


End file.
